The Weeping Heavens
by 2late2begin
Summary: This is a remake of my original story Mother's Tears, but with a new ending involving D. Gray-man. Rated K cause i'm paranoid. Read the original story for a true summary.


Mother's Tears

Why did rain mean sadness?

With rain came life. With life came happiness, yet people still found it sad.

Did it mean that Mother was sad?

Was her grief caused by what had become of her gift? The gift that she had so graciously given to us, and that which we had abused and neglected.

These thoughts drifted through China's mind as he sat in the bamboo grove. The thick canopy of leaves shielding him from mother's blissful tears as they fell from the darkened sky. This was where he often came to meditate or share tears with mother. For here, in this very clearing, he too had been given a gift. A gift which had brought him so much joy and happiness, and then been ripped away. He absently touched one of the many scars that still remained from that day so many years ago. Painful reminders of what had occurred. _Japan_.

He had tried so many times to be mad at the younger nation, but found it impossible. From the time when he had first found the little nation, he had known the inevitable. In the end all nations had to break away, if they did not they would never learn who they were or were meant to be.

Even knowing this China had still clung to the naive hope that that would never happen. That Japan would stay with him forever.

Those hopes had soon been shattered.

China shook his head defiantly. He had promised himself long ago that he would not dwell on the pain of the past. Instead he would cherish the memories of the many days spent with the young nation. Teaching him, comforting him, and learning about the gentle natured boy. He remembered that little sparkle that would appear in those soulful eyes when he learned something new, and the sense of pride he in turn would feel.

China glanced up as a small flash of lightning lit up the sky. A little cry of fear came dully through the sound of rain on the leaves. Following the sound, China's gaze came to rest on a pair of pandas near the opposite edge of the clearing.

As he watched the younger bear shifted nervously, yelping as another flash of lightning split the sky. The larger one seemed unaffected by the bright flashes and sat there quietly.

Still, when the next flash came, the larger panda reached forward with one of its massive paws. Pulling the younger bear closer, it allowed it to bury itself in the elder bears soft belly fur. A tender smile spread across China's face as he watched the exchange.

China sat there long after the bears had left to find shelter. He didn't notice the rain grow heavier, or the way it started to seep through the tightly packed bamboo stalks. Only when a stray drop landed on his nose did he raise his head and glance around. Slowly, he rose wincing at the stiffness in his legs. Putting his wide sleeves over his head, he began to make his way home.

It wasn't long till after that the steady drizzle became a downpour. Squinting through the misty haze China made out what seemed to be an archway, standing boldly in the dim. Making his way closer he saw that it indeed a large, traditional arch, though years of wear and tear had greatly degraded it. Looking beyond China saw a small temple. It seemed as though Mother had already begun to reclaim it, thick undergrowth and writhing vines had come to uncase most of its remaining structure.

A cool gust of wind cut through China's soaking robes, causing him to shiver. Whipping the clinging droplets from his brow, he slowly made his way towards the entrance, and after knocking respectfully, allowed himself in.

Despite the temple's outwardly aging appearance, China was surprised to find the inside to be in relatively well kept. Though there were no lights lit, it seemed to give off a warm and almost comforting air. Making his way slowly further into the room, the whisper of moving cloth stopped him mid step. "There is no need for alarm. I am merely a traveler in seek of shelter, just as yourself." China whipped around and found himself looking at an elderly man.

Despite the rough sound of the voice, the man had a gentle face. He was dressed simply and was surrounded by various caracole sketches. The man's eyes, however, told his true nature. This man was a warrior, born and bred for battle.

"Nihao." China said, bowing respectfully. "Nihao." The man replied.

They stood there for a little, simply staring at each other, till another shiver interrupted China's concentration. The man also seemed to notice and smile softly. "Come, you must be cold, I shall brew us some tea."

Nodding cautiously, China followed the man as he got up and lead the way to what seemed to have once be a kitchen. After a few minutes of searching it was discovered that the water heating system had long since quit working. "I hope you don't mind it on the cold side." The man said, chuckling slightly. China only nodded his head in thanks as he was handed the small cup.

Once they were both seated, China chose to break the silence. "Your drawings are beautiful, though I do not recognize the scenery" Smiling again the man got a kind of far off look. "These scenes are from all over the world, a kind of record, if you will." Nodding again China sipped his tea. "You too have lost something, haven't you," China choked a little at these words, sending a weary glance at the other.

The man simply watched his reaction. "So I was correct. There is no shame in showing your pain. I myself lost something dear to me, though they are not truly gone, I feel as though they have left forever."

China looked down at the light liquid in his cup. "So you have felt it too? The tearing in your heart, as all that you care for is ripped away."

The man nodded. "My sons, even if they were adopted, they were truly all I had. They have gone to war now, to fight for the rights of man. I myself am part of this war, though to me it is more than just a fight for the world's people. No, for me it is much more. Every day I fight, I am fighting to see them again. To be able to see them happy and safe once more."

China sat, absorbing the words, slowly realizing their meaning. For so long he had shied away from the pain that had been brought with thoughts of the young nation, yet, here before him sat a man who too had lost everything precious to his heart, but instead of running from the pain, he embraced it, and used it to guide him. An everlasting guide to the ones he loved.

The man must have noticed the change in his expression for he only nodded and looked out a nearby window. "Ah, it seems the rain has stopped." Glancing up China watched the man gather his things. "It is time for us to part ways, I must rejoin the fight, for each day it draws closer to its closing and on that day every man, woman, and child shall have to bear arms for their freedom, and I too must fight for mine."

China simply watched quietly as the man left the room, he was about to follow, when something in the corner caught his eye. Approaching it slowly he found that it was one of the man's sketches. The picture showed a man walking towards a rising sun. Scrawled at the bottom in large loopy writing was a small note.

"_Let us both find our lights, and meet once more, as changed men." –Tiedoll _

Making his way to the door Tiedoll was about to leave, when a soft voice reached his ears.

"Thank you."

Smiling he opened the door and taking one last glance back at the temple, began his journey back on the path that would lead him to his sons.

By: Allyson Foley

3


End file.
